


make me say your name

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three mostly unrelated sex scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me say your name

Eeteuk is still asleep from when his alarm rings up until the point where he stumbles into the shower and the cold spray hits the numb spots in his back where white lines cut like paths across the goosebumps that rise on his skin.

“Ah,” he hisses, eyes flying open, and reaches behind him to twist the knobs into a more comfortable temperature.

“I’m pretty sure I should be insulted,” Kyuhyun says from in front of him, naked and wet, and Eeteuk jumps, lands precariously on the balls of one foot, and slips, crashing to the tiled floor and banging his elbows on the water fixtures. “Impressive,” Kyuhyun notes drily.

“Ow,” Eeteuk moans.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Kyuhyun offers, managing to lounge against the tiled wall despite the cramped quarters.

“Why are you here,” Eeteuk mutters, shoving himself up to his knees, water dripping from the ends of his bangs and into his eyes. Kyuhyun bends at the waist and kisses him gently, teasing. He brushes his fingers across the bottom of Eeteuk’s jaw and presses against his throat as Eeteuk shudders. Then he straightens slightly, cock bobbing, thumb slipping between Eeteuk’s lips.

“Horny,” he whispers, and slides his fingers into Eeteuk’s hair so he can fuck his mouth.

 

 

“He’s coming back tomorrow,” Kyuhyun whispers into Eeteuk’s ear, and he bites down on Eeteuk’s neck as he fucks Eeteuk face first into the mattress, his hips slapping against Eeteuk’s ass. “He’s coming back tomorrow,” Kyuhyun says again, with a thrust that scrapes the mattress frame across the floor.

“W-what?” Eeteuk stammers, shoving back onto Kyuhyun’s cock, spine arching. Kyuhyun drags his tongue up Eeteuk’s spine, lapping at the beads of sweat slicking on his skin.

“Kangin-hyung,” Kyuhyun hisses, “he’s coming back but you know what?” He closes his mouth around Eeteuk’s earlobe and sucks until Eeteuk almost sobs with need. Kyuhyun bites his neck again, and the jolt of pain makes Eeteuk’s cock twitch. “I asked,” Kyuhyun snarls, “I asked do you know what?”

“Wha-what?” Eeteuk whines, and Kyuhyun rewards him with another thrust that hits Eeteuk perfectly and makes his vision shake.

“He can’t make you feel like this,” Kyuhyun pants, moving his hips in hard short movements that make the mattress creak and scream. Kyuhyun reaches down and slides two fingers in alongside his cock, searching until his thumb presses against the spot that makes Eeteuk choke and gasp. Each thrust puts hard bursts of pressure on his thumb, and Eeteuk writhes, begging for it.

“He can’t make you moan like the two bit whore you are,” Kyuhyun says, and brings his hand down hard on Eeteuk’s ass just to see the red outline of his hand flush and fade.

“Urgdah,” Eeteuk moans wordlessly, and drools helplessly into the mattress, almost sobbing, rutting himself against the mattress in desperation.

“Jungsoo,” Kyuhyun says, pulling out. Eeteuk gives a hard sharp cry of need, and Kyuhyun brings his hand down again, on the other cheek. Eeteuk sobs, twitching. “Jungsoo,” Kyuhyun moans, hips bucking,, and Eeteuk feels a warm splatter across his back, “Come.”

Eeteuk’s vision whites out.

 

 

“Are you ticklish, _baby_ ,” Eeteuk teases, trailing the very tips of his fingernails across Kyuhyun’s ribs, spiraling down to his hipbones. Gooseflesh rises on his skin, and Kyuhyun shivers. His lips part and Eeteuk watches the pink tip of his tongue slip out and lick at his skin, watches the shuddering whisper of an exhale slide out and fade. “No?” he murmurs idly, “what about here?” His fingers dip lower, and cup and cradle Kyuhyun’s balls. Kyuhyun gasps, and his hips jerk. Eeteuk pushes them down, and splays his palm across his belly.

“Hyung,” he says, and his voice is low and dark enough that Eeteuk feels his cock twitch hard against his thigh. Eeteuk slides forward and claims his lips and tongue in a rough kiss, sloppy and open mouthed, pulling away when Kyuhyun leans forward to try and deepen it.

“Devil child,” he says when it’s over, “I’ve tied you up and blindfolded you and you still try and make me end the game early.” Kyuhyun growls lowly, tugging at the silk ties fastening him to the headboard and the frame. “You look good in that blindfold, _magnae_.” Kyuhyun opens his mouth, and Eeteuk wraps a tie around it. “Look better with this.”

“Hyudfn,” Kyuhyun says indignantly, and it’s not the sound Eeteuk wants to hear. He dips his head and closes his mouth around a nipple. Kyuhyun moans. _Better_ , Eeteuk thinks.

“There’s a bar,” he says, dragging his teeth up the column of Kyuhyun’s neck, smiling against his skin as Kyuhyun arches to give him more access. “There’s a bar I can attach to your ankles that would keep these legs spread all day long.” He slips a hand down to curl around Kyuhyun’s cock, thumbing the head, and Kyuhyun hisses. “It’d be better than these ties, and I’d leave you like that all day long.” Kyuhyun’s hips press up into Eeteuk’s hands, thrusting into the circle of his palm. Eeteuk pulls away.

“No,” Kyuhyun begs, and Eeteuk smiles as he undoes the gag before slipping further down on the bed.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he says, slipping his hands up Kyuhyun’s legs, spread eagerly to give him access. “I,” he whispers, pressing kisses up his inner thighs, “I’m going to make you scream.” And then he slips his tongue into Kyuhyun’s entrance.

“Ah!” Kyuhyun shouts, teeth biting at his lip until he can taste blood, and his body jumps like a live wire. Eeteuk rolls his tongue around him and then fucks him with it, rapid thrusts and lapping around the entrance. “Please,” Kyuhyun begs, muffled, and twists in his ties. Eeteuk slips a finger in beside his tongue and stretches Kyuhyun for better access, relentless. 

“Say harder,” he demands, pulling back and stroking at Kyuhyun’s cock.

“Harder,” Kyuhyun begs, and Eeteuk smiles.

“Say it like you mean it,” he says, fingers thrusting idly.

“H-harder,” Kyuhyun sobs, voice breaking, and Eeteuk dips his head and slides his tongue back inside him. Kyuhyun throws his head back and keens, “please, please, please.” He moans, veins standing out on his biceps as he strains to break free, fingers going white and bloodless. Eeteuk pulls away and crawls back up to kiss him again. Kyuhyun twists, trying to thrust up, hissing, and Eeteuk moves until he’s straddling Kyuhyun’s head.

“You should do something for me now,” Eeteuk says, and rubs the head of his cock against Kyuhyun’s cheek, leaving smears of precome in his wake. Kyuhyun twists, mouthing at it desperately, and Eeteuk smiles. He leans over and undoes the tie on Kyuhyun’s right wrist, almost undone from his earlier thrashing. Kyuhyun licks blindly, lips stretched obscenely, searching for Eeteuk’s cock, his hand snaking down to pump his own cock. 

“Yes,” Kyuhyun sighs, and then chokes as Eeteuk thrusts deep into his mouth, gagging once before starting to swallow around his cock. Eeteuk rises up on his knees and thrusts down until Kyuhyun gags again.

“Finger yourself,” he orders, and Kyuhyun whines in protest. Eeteuk thrusts down again, harder, and tears form in Kyuhyun’s eyes and he works to relax his throat, cheeks hollowing. Kyuhyun releases his cock from his hand and thrusts two fingers into himself, a dry burn except for the saliva Eeteuk had left behind. Eeteuk tips his head back, holding the headboard for support, and rolls his hips in a slow easy ride. Kyuhyun moans and twitches under him, fucking himself with three fingers, slurping and swallowing obscenely around Eeteuk’s cock. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Kyuhyun gasps, writhing, and Eeteuk thrusts to hear him gag one more time as he bucks under Eeteuk, coming. There’s a sound like ripping silk, and Kyuhyun puts his hands on Eeteuk’s hips, head bobbing as he blows him, riding through the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

“Kyuhyun,” Eeteuk moans, teeth biting deep imprints into his lips. Kyuhyun swipes his fingers through the white mess on his belly and then slides a finger into Eeteuk, working his jaw to swallow as Eeteuk’s back arches sharply and he cries out. Eeteuk falls to the side, boneless, and Kyuhyun rolls on top of him, muscles still twitching and sensitive, and licks at Eeteuk’s bloody lips.


End file.
